The present invention relates to a credit card identifying device. More particularly, the invention relates to a credit card device for authenticating a credit card.
Objects of the invention are to provide a credit card identifying device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to insure, to a great extent, that only a proper person is credited with the use of a credit card.